Don't Change
by thewisherofstars
Summary: Annabeth reflects about her boyfriend, Percy Jackson and about his life in general, about the sadness in his eyes, about his strength and his fatal flaw. Rated T for Angst.


We were meant for each other.

How else can you explain how we fit together, lips against lips, arms around each other, bodies pressed together, oh-so-perfectly?

How else can you explain the passion and love I feel when we kiss?

How else can you explain the electricity I feel when we touch?

* * *

I still remember when I first saw you. You stumbled up the hill, clutching your Minotaur horn, sweaty from your recent battle. You looked terrible, I guess, to other people. But to me, you looked heroic. You looked just like the kind of person who would sacrifice himself just to save the whole world.

But later, in the Big House, when you woke and I fed you ambrosia, I saw it. I saw the sadness in those green-blue eyes that looked like the ocean. It wasn't really apparent then, I guess, but now, when I look into your eyes, I spot it immediately.

Why? What happened to you? Was it the weight of the world on your shoulders? Was it the knowledge that one of these days, during one of your many quests, you would die?

* * *

I have seen you sleep before, in the Labyrinth. I was on guard duty. It was just the two of us in that dark place.

I saw that innocence of yours, shown on your face. Sleep was the only place where you could afford to be vulnerable, where you could still preserve your innocence against the horrors of the real world.

But even in your sleep, you still see visions, terrible visions, of the Gods and their problems, of Kronos and his evil deeds, of Gaia and her wicked plans.

You, my dear, are never able to escape the world fully. You see evil everywhere, yet you choose not to. You choose to ignore it, and see the good in people.

* * *

Do you remember? When we sailed past the Island of the Sirens, when I begged you to let me listen to their song, so I could figure out my fatal flaw. You warned me against it. You saw the possible consequences, but you gave in to my pleading.

When you tied me up firmly against the mast, I could see the worry in your eyes, the worry that something might go wrong. But yet, you continued on, letting me fulfil my wishes.

When I first heard the song, I started to cry, and begged you to cut me loose. You refused to. But I saw it in your eyes, the hurt I caused you by doing this to him. But I had my knife on me, and managed to swim towards the Sirens.

But you, being the steadfast, the heroic, the wonderful wonderful person you were, saved me.

* * *

After you saved me from the Sirens, you held me in your arms, and let me cry.

Do you know how safe I feel in your arms?

They shelter me from the world, they are my refuge when times get rough.

But who will shelter you?

Where can you seek your refuge

You, the strong, the brave, you defend everyone else from harm.

But who will defend you?

* * *

The strongest people are always the loneliest people.

They have to stand alone, against the enemies, have to prove their worth over and over again.

For what?

They have to make the greatest sacrifices, the hardest choices.

But their loved ones are taken hostage, and killed off one by one.

There is only so much they can do to save them all.

You have lost so much. You have lost your friends, your memories, and most of all your chance to have proper life.

But do you complain? No. You just continues on with your life, smiling gently at everyone and going on quests still.

* * *

I call you names like 'Seaweed Brain', 'idiot' and 'stupid', and you merely smile when I do so.

But in actual fact, you are in no way a Seaweed Brain.

You know so much more than an actual person does. You know all about hard choices. You know how it is like to choose between a person you love and the fate of the world. You know what it feels like when you lose people that you love. You know about death. You know about life. You know how precious life is.

The fact is, you know so much more than anyone else does, including me.

* * *

Your fatal flaw is, and at the same time, is not your fatal flaw.

Your sense of loyalty to your friends is beautiful.

You refuse to leave anyone behind. You are willing to sacrifice yourself just for them.

Yet, it is the one thing that can destroy you.

Enemies can use it against you.

Like that time when Luke captured me and made me hold the sky. You tagged along on the quest, just to save me. And when you saw me under the weight of the sky, you took it from me, ignoring my cries not to do so.

You could have just left me under the sky. But you didn't.

And for that, I love you so.

* * *

You also turned down immortality just for me.

I was there, I saw the indecision in your eyes when your father proposed it to you.

But you turned and walked towards me, took my hand and told him firmly that you didn't want his gift.

Just for me.

Why did you do it?

You could have gone and lived an immortal life free of any worries.

But you decided against it.

I guess, even the strongest of us, the bravest of us, the best of all of us, have someone they love and cannot bear to part with.

And I guess that you love me.

* * *

These are just some of the reasons why I love you so.

So don't change, darling, don't change.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So yeah, this is my first ever one-shot. What did you think? I think it's a bit too angst Tell me what you think by clicking that little button down there that says 'Review' okay? ;) A special shoutout to my wonderful wonderful friend and beta reader: Galbelmz! Go check out his stories. He's such an awesome writer. Okay then, enough chat, this is thewisherofstars signing out!**


End file.
